halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halo Fanon:Guide to making a Fanon
Just putting this in before starting the real article. As the title stated, I am proposing on making a Guide for new users and those who still wished to use them. So, what do you people think? For *Infinity support. 18:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) *Sounds like a good idea. 03:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *I'm a supportin this idea (what.... no chargin laz0rs?) 16:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC)Slovicks *A more neutral one that could be edited by the community to allow for continuous improvement would be preferred. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *This is an ecxellent idea. I remember when i first started here and i made loads of mistakes! So yeah go ahead with it: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire]] 10:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) *Enlighten the new users! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:15, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, if you could make it more... friendly, shall we say... to new users, that would be great. Of course if O'Malley changes his mind, we could just alter his slightly and save time. Either way, this is a good idea. Let me know if you need help. Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Against *Ajax is using my perma ban to his advantage'from O'Malley' **That doesn't really count. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) *O'Malleys works fine, just add what you want to it. Just Another GruntConverse 05:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) * go fanon for noods it is good the way it isSlovicks 16:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks doom * Wtf!? Just about everyone knows I have a guide already, and it's obvious that your making your own after a fatal attempt to take my own. You have no right.--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 22:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) *We already have one -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 12:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Neutral i liked his giudeSlovicks 23:39, 7 May 2008 (UTC)slovicks doom Comments I know that some users might think O'Malley's guide is quite enough but I think we could improve more than that. Seeing that he claims, through message given to LOMI, that no one should alter or even inherit the Guide, I am proposing of making an official Halo Fanon: Guide to making a Fanon. I am also proposing that it should be added in the Main Page to ease newcomers and/or old users... 18:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I would like to point out that O'malley stated it should not be moved from his namespace. It can be edited as much as anyone likes, just so long as the rules at the top are followed and (this was extremely stressed) nothing regarding the Necros is added. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Heh, i hope Malley reads the Necros Project when 'all is revealed'. He's really gonna kick himself. Though Malley's guide needs cleaning up to remove all opinion and flaming. Though I've talked to AJ and LOMI about this, but i suppose i should talk to the rest of you about it, my new plan is to create a super duper canon guide. Bascially a guide to canon for... everything. for making Spartans, Elites, UNSC, creating stories, vehicles, ships, factions, etc etc. I'm gonna try and talk over the admins making it a intergral part of the site, and to those helpful people who give out welcoming messages to new users to put links or some of the up coming canon fanon guidelines into their messages. Perhaps make it a community project as well. Though access may be more... 'privleged'. If we do make a better version, we should reference that it was inspired by O'malley's Fanon for Noobs. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:16, 7 May 2008 (UTC) * he made a great giude and its funny This needs reviving. Now we have Gm and unrelaism going we can really start to crack down on this stuff. Ajax told me that he was interested in making a super guide. Comments please!!! Fanon for Noobs is fine, we can just ad Unrelism n whatnot to it, no need to make a new one, which'll probably just end up like O'Malleys without the Star-Gate and swearing For god's sake, drop it. My guide is fine, so after three fatal attempts to make my guide offical (without credit to me), you model your own after it?--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 22:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) No we will use a lot of your work O'Malley and you're welcome to help but it's discouraging: A '''noobs' guide. That's why it hasn't been accepted. It has bad language and to be honest if i was new i wouldn't read it or do anything it says becuase it puts me down and offends me. I'm sorry but that's why. I'm not saying some of its info is bad nor am i saying that it has the wrong idea behind it. We just need something more proffesional and so with some of your info and help we can make a new page, which will incorparate links to the NCF, GM and unrealism (if it gets accepted) pages. This is a Super Guide and so we need it to be decent and helpful, not discouraging. No hard feelings but that's probably why we want to make a new one. =) I still say we keep O'malley's guide. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:52, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Of course we'll keep it, we don't mean to replace it or anything, simply to work alongside it. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:29, 7 June 2008 (UTC) I don't like the title and swearing content, its not a good example for new users and all it shows is that we're dumb low-vocabulary discourages. We don't want to give that impression and so a new one will need to be made if anything is made but with help from the noob's guide. Admin ideas so we can get this final?